parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hugo Hood Part 16 - Jailbreak
Cast *Robin Hood - Hugo (from Hugo the Troll) *Little John - Anakin Skywalker (from Star Wars) *Alan-A-Dale - Clopin (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Sheriff of Nothingham - Darth Vader (from Star Wars) *Friar Tuck - Old Ben Kenobi (from Star Wars) *Prince John - Makunga (from Madagascar 2: Escape to Africa) *Sir Hiss - Coconuts (from Sonic X) *Trigger and Nusty - Jasper and Horace (from 101 Dalmatians) *Otto the Dog - Baloo (from The Jungle Book) *Skippy Rabbit - Dumbo *Sis Rabbit - Stephanie (from LazyTown) *Tagalong Rabbit - Fifi La Fume (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *Toby the Turtle - Young Simba (from The Lion King) *Mother Rabbit - Granny (Looney Tunes) *Elephant, Hippo, and Rhino Guards - Cats (An American Tail), Train Robbers (from The Brave Engineer), and The Dantinis (from Croc) *People of Nottingham - Various Cartoon Animals and Humans *Crocodile Captain - Captain Hook (from Peter Pan) *Toby's Father - Marlin (from Finding Nemo) Transcript *(Later, as Hugo and Anakin proceed to sneak into the castle to save Ben, they see the hangman's noose and Vader's guards, who are trying to see them. As Hugo and Anakin sneak into the rescue, they hide in some statues as one of the guards see the statues without the suspecting duo being seen. As Hugo and Anakin continue onward, Jasper and Horace walk back and forth, not knowing that the two cats are here) *Horace: One o'clock, and all's well! (the clock chimes three times. Jasper snorts and smacks) *Darth Vader: Hunchman 1000, you'd better set your brains ahead a couple of hours. *Horace: Yes, sir. Uh, does that there mean addin' or subtractin'? *Merlock: Oh, let's forget it. *Horace: Yes, sir, Stiletto, sir. *Merlock: Jasper, how can I sleep with you yelling, "All's well!" all the time here? *Jasper: Boss, everything ain't "all's well." I got a feelin' in my bones there's gonna be a jailbreak any minute. *Merlock: Criminently, Henchman 800! Point that rifle the other way. *Jasper: Don't you worry none, Boss. The safety's on Old Betsy. (fires a shot, which flies back, forth, up, and down, and misses Vader) *Darth Vader: Hey! Watch where you're shooting! What in tarnation you tryin' to do, you birdbrain?! *Jasper: Just doin' my duty, Boss. *Darth Vader: You and that itchy finger of yours! *(as Horace approaches, Anakin kidnaps him for making a muffled scream and ties the first pirate up) *Jasper: Hey, did you hear that? *Darth Vader: Sure did, Jasper. There's something funny going on around here. Come on. You cover me. (the two sneak forward toward the bushes) Wait a minute. Is the safety on Old Betsy? *Jasper: You bet it is, Vader. *Darth Vader: That's what I'm afraid of. You go first. (Jasper sneaks in) All right, you in there, come out with your hands up. *Jasper: Yeah, reach for the sky. *Hugo: Just you watch this performance, partner. *Anakin: Be careful, Hugo. (Hugo obeys and walks forward) *Horace: Jehoshaphat, Jasper. Put that rifle down. *Hugo: Aw, shucks, Jasper, it's only Horace. And criminently, get back to your patrol. On the double. Get! *Jasper: (obeys) I'm a-gettin'! I'm a-gettin'! *Darth Vader: That Jasper. He's gettin' everybody edgy. Nothing's gonna happen. That fat Makunga is gonna dangle from the gallows come daybreak. *Horace: Merlock, why don't you just sit yourself down here, kind of cozy-like? *Darth Vader: Well, thank you, Horace. *Jasper: Just close your sleepy little eyeballs. The sandman's a-comin'. (Vader snores) Why don't you, uh, let me loosen that belt? (Singing) Rock-a-bye, Vader, Just you relax. (Vader snores, and as Horace hums, Vader hums along. Snoring resumes. Horace hums until a lock squeaks and clicks as Merlock snorts) *Darth Vader: Oh, Horace, that's mighty sweet. Sing it one more time, would you? *Horace: (singing) Rock-a-bye, Vader, Just you relax. (snoring resumes, as Vader hums again when Anakin sneaks in, the door slams, leaving Jasper to fire his shot) *Jasper: Wait a minute! Jailbreak! Jailbreak! I heard it! I heard it, Vader! The door! The door! (grunts) *Darth Vader: Now, for the last time, no more false alarms. (as he whacks Jasper on the head) *Jasper: Ow! *Hugo: Now, you release Obi-Wan and the others, and I'll drop in on the royal treasure. (walks off as Anakin obeys. Anakin finally finds Ben) Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:Robin Hood Parts Category:Transcripts